Mages
Mages are the protagonistic force, race within the Mages Novel set. The second oldest of the four races, prevalent within the set of novels. The Grand Magicium or just, the Mages was an overruling force within a small section of the universe. They are among the few in the universe that can fully harness and combat with magical, supernatural abilities. They have been ruling for over 25,000 years. They currently reside on three planets, Bara, Orillia and Nioclite. The three only and largest worlds within the solar system Jathurn. Entirely, mages or magical entities are a enourmous race of people, paling in comparison to many others however. There are hundreds of billions of mages across the solar sytem, some even dwell outside that and across the Andromeda Galaxy. History The Genesis War The Mages were first formed in the Genesis War, taking place in the year 1292 (Human Calender). Their exact creator remains unknown to the scriptures, none have a conclusive answer. The Mages were an early, small gathering and had to fight their way into existence. Battling every other race and group in order to establish a sustainable community, strong enough to defend itself, when needed. The first authority figure of the Mages was a man named Dantos, The First King. he ruled the mages for some time. Miranth, his initial city was fist constructed with wood and stone, but as the population grew he managed to venture his men further a field in search for much more materials, eventually expanding his sprawling metropolis into the city we see today. His knowledge and fear of Demons was apparent, so much so he created a group of his best knights to defend the over world against a demonic invasion, similar to the one During the first Great War. The knights gathering was named the Order of the Eight Pointed Star. These, immensely powerful beings were the strongest warriors Magic had to offer, Led by Sir Oricalcos, Master of All Magic and anointed The Silver King by Fox Priests. Oricalcos was responsible for killing, billions throughout his lifetime, he was a noble knight, the best magic had ever seen, until the end of the great war he went into hiding, and hasn't been seen since. The other knights have now disbanded, The only one that remains, is Sir Meir, he guards the throne of Dantos, located below Miranth, in the catacombs. Some say to this day he still sits and watches, keeping a close surveillance to kill any intruders that might want to destroy the throne. All the others are unaccounted for except for Kalith, one of the last Giants, He sleeps alone in a clock tower, located in the heart of Equinox , a city he single handedly obliterated, all that remains is the clocktower in which he dwells. Creation of Miranth After the Order of the Eight Pointed Star had been established, the king set about creating a home for his people, He built Miranth, underground, making it secluded and safe from enemy attacks. Home to over five hundred million people by the time of the Lone Star landing (a star that was foretold to fall from the sky when the Mages had come to power). After he had a place of home and comfort for his people, he set about constructing the first, Mage militia, the Knights Of Dantos, these men and women set about enforcing laws and orders that had been set by Dantos. After the creation of Miranth, exploration was conducted on the world around them, Bara, the planet’s name. 18,000 exploration teams, made up of 150 men they ventured far and wide into the lands of Bara, scouring them for any resources or treasures as well as sending scribes out to map out the surroundings. Their efforts were responsible for the construction of the first map of Miranth. This process lasted for roughly fifty years, due to the sheer size of the continent. In this time, the dawn of a new religious belief system came about, the worship of animal gods. There are five animals gods and all have a respectable following. The Fox, Wolf, Vulture, Raven, Bear and Owl. These are the six gods made by the Grand Wizard Imphior, a widely known creator of biological weapons, he instead decided to put the energy of his soul into these six gods and by the time the sixth god was formed, Imphior was no more. He created these gods to keep watch over the world and guard its landscapes from destruction and chaos. Then, shortly after the religions had been founded and a map had been constructed a Demon High Lord known as Alistair opened a portal to the overworld. From it poured his honour guard, the Sons of Blaze, these were high ranking powerful demons that wreaked havoc in smaller villages outside the confines of Miranth capital This marked the point of the first demon war in recorded Mage history. It was won by the Mages, only just. The demons were then imprisoned,, deep within the Abyss or Hell. They were put there by The First King Dantos’ Son Miros. He imprisoned them in hell along with Lucifer, as well as Alistair. The First great war began when the mages in the east, (Miranth) were challenged by the King in the west. He knew no other name than King of the White. A masked foe, and wielder of Reckoning, a spear known as the Spinner of Nightmares. A powerful opponent, capable of changing his enemies mind to his liking. The King Challenged Oricalcos and won. The King of the White defeated Oricalcos, he has not been seen since. This war marked the Mages allegiance with Zenith, the Highlands, The Upperworld or most commonly known as Heaven. They accepted allegiance with the mages and sent down angels to strike down the King of the White. Magicium Republic The Magicium Republic is the governmental branch of the Grand Magicium, responsible of governing the actions and responsibilities of the mages dwelling on the Mage worlds. There are several different governmental ranks within the Magicium Republic, the responsibility and power of the decisions they're allowed to make is dependent on their rank. The following ranks are in order of highest to lowest also indicating power alongside them. Ranks King '''- The king is the ruler of The Entire Grand Magicium, he or she is responsible for controlling everything the proceeding officers do. They have the highest amount of governmental power within the Grand Magicium and are also responsible for foreign affairs with separate, alien species. It is not their main duty however it is still part of their position. The title of King can be applied to any person who undertakes the title regardless or sex or gender. For example the three Kings the Grand Magicium has had (Dantos,???? and Helix) Have all usually gone by King, even though Helix is a woman. The capital of the kings affairs always takes place primarily within Miranth. '''Prince - The prince is the King's assistant, adviser and successor, they support and give their opinions and guidance on the Kings decisions. The only known adviser and Prince is Death, Helix's adviser. The title of prince does not dictate that the individual must be the kin or offspring of the King, it just so happens that Helix is Death's mother. Se could have just as easily chosen her sister Oxford to undertake the task, it depends entirely on preference. Demi-Kings - These are Kings of specific countries under the Grand Magicium and not the entire organisation itself. Their responsibilities includes handling issues similar to that of a king, however their reign of control only extends to the country they are assigned to. Archsage - Responsible for handling the affairs of one city, state or county within a country under the Grand Magicium. They may choose to adopt different titles however this is the one that's most broadly accepted as official, it is by no means mandatory to adopt any of these titles whilst still maintaining the position. Sage - The head and controller of a specific town or city, controlling all of the actions and laws that are passed within their specific town or city, it has to however be given clearance by higher ranking officers and sometimes by the king for it to get passed however. Some towns might have their own names for these rankings, for example, Slateclaw Town's Sage is renamed 'Mayor'. Departments